Song of the Sea
by MarchingBlueNightmares
Summary: In this AU Juvia is a Mermaid who chooses to live on land. Gajeel is a pirate and a childhood friend, who seeking refuge. Gray is a Naval officer and he will be visiting The Misty Seas Port to investigate. Jose's crew is looking for Gajeel, Gray is looking for Jose's crew and Gajeel just wants to run away with Juvia. How will the events unfold? - Gruvia, Gajuvia, Galevy
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone! this is my first set of stories in a long list of fanfictions I would like to make. This isn't going to be too long of a story but I'm going to try and put as much content in each chapter as possible just to get a good stream of content going. Let me know how you feel in the comment section and make sure you follow for updates since I plan to come out with a lot of first chapters for some stories fairly soon! I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!

-xoxoxo MBN

* * *

"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue," A voice as smooth as honey rang out through the room with the clashing of drinks echoing behind it.

"And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!" The burly voices boomed after.

"Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you. In mysterious fathoms below," Their voices blended together for the last part, sailors and fishermen cheered and hollered as others started to complete the song in a weird harmony.

"Fathoms below, below. From whence wayward Westerlies blow. Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing. In mysterious fathoms below" The woman continued while the mugs clacked about around the hall.

A beautiful bluenette in a bar maiden outfit spun around and grabbed empty glasses and shoveled out some full ones. "Aye this lass is like no other!"

"You're the sunshine in this rainy day!" Another one called and all she could do was laugh.

"Juvia appreciates the sentiment sir! Isn't the rain beautiful though the way it smells, the way it sings against the streets?" A clash of an empty mug against the wooden table made her jump a little.

Someone else chimed in, "If it wouldn't rain every day of the year maybe."

Juvia rolled her eyes and smiled seeing everyone enjoy themselves. Just as she was being coerced to sing another song an ominous shadow appeared through the crack in the door leading to the kitchen. Juvia settled them all down and excused herself, following the shadow out of the bar through the back door. She lost track of the shadow and out of nowhere a large hand gently touched her shoulder, "Ah! Geez you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

The woman whipped around and slapped the tall and muscular man on the forearm. He was in a sour mood from what she could tell. He was doing his famous stiff faced glare, all of the piercings in his face sit perfectly in the "wrinkles" of his face from where you could tell he didn't smile often. "What's wrong this time?" She sweetly asked crossing her arms under her chest to mock his stance. He had metal studs along his eyebrows and down his nose, two vertically lined under his bottom lip and about 5 in each ear.

Children would often run away at first sight of this brute, but she couldn't feel threatened by him at this point since they were childhood friends. "I need a place to hide Juvia." Those were the words that she hated hearing. Her heart tightened and felt a little heavier as she shuffled through her bar maid's dress for her keys.

"Here. Juvia will let you borrow these until you can get the extra set. Can Juvia know why this time?" His facial features softened up but he still looked upset. He looked her up and down for changes and only noticed how long her hair had gotten, and that now she could throw it up into a pony tail.

He huffed and shoved the keys in his pocket, "Fine. The Navy is after Jose's crew, we boarded here briefly and I jumped ship. They'll notice I'm gone but won't care enough to get me I don't think. I need to lay low from both of those crowds for a bit."

She appreciated the honesty but in a way it didn't make her feel better, "One day Juvia would like you to come to her because you need to borrow sugar, not Juvia's house." Gajeel rubbed the back of his head and grumbled. Juvia nudged his arm with her elbow and proceeded back into the bar waving him goodbye. Inside the other bar maids were working away to keep the tourists and off the clock men happy while she was away.

She grabbed the money off tables that customers left behind and refilling drinks. "Lassy! You promised a song!"

At that moment a man walked in with dark navy hair, he was not from around this area by the way he dressed in nicer or rather not dirty clothing and he took a seat alone. "O-Ok just one more!"

Juvia coughed a couple times to prepare her voice and started to sing, noticing that the man who had just sat down was staring at her. Her cheeks began to fluster and she focused real hard on not messing up the song.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold... I only want you near me." Juvia started to twirl around again getting into the song as the other started to join in on the chorus.

"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me!" Finally after a few minutes she got to his table, the mysterious man who watched her the whole time.

The crowd cheered and jeered and she couldn't help but smile, "What can I do for you stranger?" She couldn't help but heave a little from the singing and dancing around but the man didn't seem to mind.

He offered her to sit with him across the table and she obliged, "I don't need much, I'm just visiting."

"Oh really? What brings you to the Port of Misty Seas?"

"I heard some exciting things were going on here, plus I've never seen a town where it rains all day and night." Juvia then noticed that he was soaking wet from head to toe, he obviously didn't prepare to come here.

"I-it's like this all the time unfortunately."

"It's not that bad, I can handle cold weather so the rain is kind of pleasant." Her heart skipped over his words. No one had ever come in here and complimented the rain. "I mean it also made this Port pretty popular among anyone journeying the seas too so in a way it helps."

This guy was dangerous. He wore a long white jacket and black button up shirt underneath. "Y-you seemed dressed up. If there some sort of party you are going to?"

He shook his head and stared out the window of the tavern, "Nothing exciting like that."

"But exciting."

He scoffed a little and smirked at her, "Yeah. Just looking for some people."

Oh no…. "What type of people?" She started to get up from her seat now that she was breathing fine and take her pen and paper back out, trying not to be too suspicious.

"Depends on who you ask."

"Sounds… Sound important, would you like to try a beer?" Juvia cleared her throat and used her pen to point at the bar.

He nodded his head yes toward her, "Let me know if you need anything else sir…" Juvia kept her pace slow as she walked away and held it together when it came to freaking out about talking to a Naval men right after giving her keys to a criminal. Oh god they are here already…

"Come all you young sailor-men, listen to me. I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea, and it's..." She started off and the rest joined in.

"Windy weather boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow. Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes!"

The man leaned over to a fisherman sitting behind him and tapped his shoulder, "Sir who is that blue haired woman over there?"

The guy let out a deep chuckle and slapped the Naval man's back, "That there is Juvia, she has the voice of an angel! Been here for a long time singing for us! It helps all of us get through the day! The name is Tucker my friend, what's yours?"

"The name is Gray. You wouldn't happen to know of any pirates lurking about around here would you?"

"This place is crawling with Pirates sometimes, they don't do much harm here though." In the background of their conversation he could hear the rest of the song being song pleasantly.

"Up jumps the halibut, lies flat on the deck

He says, 'Mister Captain, don't step on my neck!'

and it's... Windy weather boys, stormy weather, boys

When the wind blows we're all together, boys

Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow

Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes."

Juvia waved to all the men as they started to shovel out for the night. She began to clean the place, stopping to drink some water every now and then to make sure her throat wouldn't go dry. Juvia sat at an empty table and sighed, thinking about Gajeel's situation. "What am I going to do..."

She heard a whistle start to sound through the tavern that reminded her of a song and couldn't but start to gently sing along, "The bottle, oh, the bottle oh, The sailor loves the bottle, oh, So early in the morning The sailor loves the bottle oh-"

A couple claps caught her attention and it was the man from earlier. "Where did you get the voice from?"

"I inherited it… Comes with the territory…" Juvia quickly stood up and continued to clean.

His boots were hard against the floor and were louder than she was used to since it was so quiet. "Well I hope I see you around this territory more." He came over and put the money for his drink on the table she was at, his fingers lightly touching her hand.

She couldn't help but blush and Juvia looked up into his eyes, "L-likewise…" He smirked and then head for the door.

"See you around Miss Juvia!" He called out.

"Juvia doesn't even know your name!"

"It's Gray!" His name was sort of charming. She quickly got done with cleaning and headed out the back toward her house worrying about whether Gajeel got there alright.

The rain wasn't hard tonight and it came in a soft drizzle. Her boots splashed countlessly down the streets of twists and turn until she came upon a very small house sitting near a coastline cliff. She knocked on the door a couple times and called out his name with no answer.

Juvia cursed under her breath and knocked harder, "Gajeel!"

Finally the door gave way and the black mane man stood at the door. "Sorry I was resting."

"Would you stop giving Juvia heart attacks?"

"Yeah yeah sorry."

She noticed his face was a little pale, "What's wrong with you?" Juvia pushed her way into the cottage type house and noticed the medical supplies strewn all over her sofa table. "Really Gajeel? Where is it?"

He reluctantly took off his thick black vest to reveal some infected looking gashes on his back. Juvia gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She had to close her eyes for a moment and take it all in. there were some scars that were new but healed over already as well. "I can handle it myself though Juvia."

"Get in the bathroom now." She held in her emotions but they were beginning to swell up. Juvia threw off her rain clothes which consisted of a thick black furry shirt and poncho type jacket. She slipped her shoes off and turned on the tub to a just above room temperature water and sat inside.

It was at this point she could let her emotions come up. A rough pressure could be felt in her legs as she let the change proceed. Her magic allowed her to go back to her true form only in the water. Gajeel followed her into the bathroom and sat with his back against the edge of the tub.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and she couldn't help but sniffle from sadness and giggle.

"I should be saying that to you." Tears started to flow down her cheeks, she leaned over the wall of the tub and let her tears trickle down his back, letting them seep down into the open markings, a faint blue glow allowing them to mend and heal.

He sat there patiently as she cried over his suffering and his pain. A mermaid's tears could heal any would and sustain life however faint. It was one of the many thing she could do, but only in her mermaid state. "I hate seeing you like this…"

"I hate seeing you try to patch yourself up and keeping it from me even more."

Silence washed over them both as the last tears started to flow down her cheeks. "This remind me of when we were kids."

"Yeah…"

A small child sat at the water's edge trying hard not to cry out while holding his leg. It was cloudy that night and dark, no signs of people could be heard or seen. He almost gave up on anyone finding him and helping him.

"Someone help please…" A gash on his leg went from his knee to just above his ankle and he had it soaking in the water.

Out of nowhere a faint blue glow came from the water not too far out. He saw it bubble up and then disappear, getting closer and closer. He couldn't be afraid of it though because the aura it projected seemed gentle. "What that..?" He sniffled and felt someone touch his leg.

"What happened?" A young girl with short curly hair appeared out of nowhere from under the water.

At first his breath caught in his throat, "I… I was swimming and trying to catch fish… a wave took me in and I cut my leg across a rock…"

The blue eyes girl looked at him with wonder. "You live here?"

"Y-yeah…"

"If I help you will you show me around?"

"Sure?" The pain had already slightly subsided due to his focusing on her, that's when he heard a splashing sound behind her and saw it, a fish tail. "Wh-what was that?"

The girl drug herself up beside him and put a finger to his lips, "Shhh… One second." She lightly touched his leg and took a deep breath. Two tears appeared from her eyes and after they ran down her face she caught them in her tiny delicate hand and then led the tear drops into his wound.

The young boy was baffled at the sight of the gash closing by itself with a faint blue glow coming from it. "Ok you promised! Show me around!"

"Wait a second! What are you?" The boy stared at her lower half which consisted of just a sky blue scaled tail, and her top was a white cloth tied behind her neck and lower back.

"Juvia's a mermaid obviously! You can't tell anyone though!"

"O-ok. My name is Gajeel."

"Oh wow! My first land friend! Juvia can't wait to see all the things land people do!"

The both of them laughed together and she drug herself out of the water and her tail flashed and became a pair of tiny legs. "Let's go!"

"Those were the days huh?" Juvia grabbed an empty bottle beside her tub that she kept for these purposes and managed to squeeze out a couple more tears. "Keep this with you please."

He obliged and grabbed the bottle, standing up and trying out his freshly healed back. Juvia counted all the scars he had now, there were so many she stopped after about 15, it only hurt to count. Finally her tail returned to being a pair of legs and Gajeel grabbed her out of the tub.

"I am fine, I can walk."

"I know how much energy it takes for you to do this though. Let me help just for now…" He held her bridal style and grabbed a towels for her to wrap around her legs and pat off the water. Gajeel then set her in her bed.

"The Navy is here Gajeel, please don't go outside."

He cringed and ignored her warning, walking out of her room and closing the door partially. She sighed and rolled onto her side, throwing the blanket over her and falling into a deep sleep. Gajeel stood outside her room and grumble to himself. "I need to get them away from here..."

He stomped down the hallway and into the living room where he set up camp for the night, hoping that a storm wasn't blowing in that would cause her any harm.

* * *

How was it everyone? Sort of a prologue chapter to give some insight on the theme. Can't wait to publish the second chapter. :3

credit goes to for the icon for this story. Go and check them out! The art is fabulous!


	2. Whispers of the Ocean

Hey everyone! Thanks for the follows and reviews! Initially I wasn't going to put Levy in this story since I couldn't find a way to tie her in, but I feel like I've found a good place for her and I hope she contributes to the story!

Once again leave some reviews if you would like to even contribute some ideas or something I'm up for stuff like that! In order for this chapter to be a tiny bit longer I added some perspectives and it'll also tie in more story and enhance the experience I hope. Lemme know if you guys enjoy that. I'm currently also working on another story so if you want to get some alerts for that give me a follow!

I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters - xoxoxo MBN

* * *

The next day Juvia woke up with a terrible headache, she recalled everything from the night before and took in one large breath to try and adjust her feelings about it all and think clearly. "Juvia needs to make a checklist…" First she stumbled over to her dresser.

"I need to get more food… More meat products specifically." She threw on a casual dress in a lavender color. She never could get used to the fashion in the world above the water, but Juvia had also not visited the underwater world in years. Her dress flowed down to her ankles, a tight brown leather holder wrapped around her waist which helped show just how curvy she could be. A pair of brown leather ankle boots with a rolled top was sensible considering the weather. Juvia moved over to her white umbrella and snatched up quickly. "I also need another medical kit…" She cringed at what she had seen last night.

Surprisingly when she exited everything was cleaned up from her living room from last night, not so surprising, Gajeel was nowhere to be found. "Check list number 3, stay on the lookout for the brute."

A little brown basket sat on her kitchen counter with a white thick scarf to cover her shoulders in case it was chilly. The couch had a tiny blanket on it that someone like Gajeel couldn't possibly use, "Invest in a larger blanket…"

Juvia left her small house and was instantly met with cloudy skies with a tiny drizzle, nothing too severe. She started walking to the indoor market continuing a now sarcastic checklist in her head complete with threatening to rip Gajeel's piercing out of his ears if he doesn't stay in the house like he is supposed to. "For someone trying to hide, you would expect them to act like a rat in a basement…"

~Gray's Perspective~

"How is the research going?' A fluffy feminine voice passed through his mind as he started to head off the ship and into the port once more.

He gave the blonde a not so very energetic expression and waved at her before walking across the deck and down the ramp. "Looks like he wasn't successful either." A rough voice called from the top of the ship's sails.

"N-Natsu get down from there!" She squeeled at the pink haired man who just chuckled at her and continued to swing around like a monkey.

A book flew through the air and knocked him out of the sky, making him flip a few times before barely landing on all fours, a worried blonde running over to see if he was ok before hitting him in the head herself. "Gray we will be back for you by sundown, I expect more intel." A low but still feminine voice called to him.

It made him a little more motivated knowing that Erza was expecting more results from him. He had asked a majority of people near the harbor and they were either too afraid to talk or didn't mind the pirates.

The clues didn't add up. Why were some people afraid and others not? He though that people would be willing to throw degenerates into jail. All he could find out that this Port was frequented by Jose's ship every few weeks but only stayed for a couple days at a time.

"That would mean they aren't selling here or else they would frequent more often. What would they make a stop here for?" He started heading toward the famous in building market that the Port was known for because of their crappy weather. If they weren't selling, maybe they were buying.

That is when he saw her, the curly blue haired woman from the tavern last night. Through the crowd he could spot her out, she had a basket filled with fish and other meats and was currently haggling for medical supplies.

Gray was trying to deduce why she would need such things. If she needed that much food that would mean she was taking care of more than just herself, but she wasn't getting anything but meat currently, which is, what Gray considered a somewhat masculine diet.

She won her haggle and proceeded on her way, Gray hurried to the booth she was just at and put his hand on the fragile wood counter. "Sir I am with the Naval Officers and I have a few questions for you." He paused to hear their lack luster reply, turning his head to try and find the bar maid, she was now frequenting a store selling hand stitched blankets and other merchandise.

"What kind of questions do you have?"

"First what did that woman buy from you?"

The guy looked a little alarmed but pointed to his Aloe Vera supply and went on and on about different medicinal herbs she purchased. Most were for anti-inflammatory or pain- Arnica, Comfrey, Elderberry, Garlic, Licorice Root and other herbs.

That meant she had someone who recently needed these things and probably a lot of it. When Gray turned to find her again she had mysteriously disappeared. "Sir do you frequently see her?"

"Who can forget a pretty face like that? She comes here every few weeks to buy from me. I keep a lot of things in stock just for her. Why has she done something wrong?"

"No, I was just curious about her…"

"Did she entrance you too? Every man in this village goes to her tavern just to hear her voice."

"I see…" He grunted and waved to the man at the counter thanking him for the intel and leaving. Hopefully he will run into her again and be able to ask her questions. Maybe he will start asking her co-workers what her habits and patterns were, he had a hunch that if he followed her, he would be led to a good clue.

~Gajeel's view~

He was unable to sleep due to the events that happened the previous night, all he could do was throw all of her herbs, bandages and things back into the small box she kept. It had his name on the front and it made him grumble.

Her voice rang in his ear for him to stay but he couldn't just sit and stare at the wall forever. He shved his hands in his pockets and left without waking her up. He grabbed his large black leather coat with a hood and started to blindly walk around the town, his hood was up to keep attention from himself.

Gajeel wandered for a long time before deciding to head for the docks to try and get some info on the Naval force that pulled in. A large ship with ornate sails sat in the dock for a couple hours with no real movement. He kept to the shadows and watched as everyone emerged from the depths of the ship. The way they acted it seemed like the Navy sent their circus clowns rather than their best. If these were the people trying to catch Jose they will be running around for a long time.

A dark navy haired man came off the ship and then shortly after the ship departed, probably going into the waters to try and find Jose's ship. Now that he knew what the Naval officer looked like it would be easier to hide from him. Gajeel started to head back to Juvia's house when he happened to almost cross paths with the Naval guy, he seemed to be going toward Juvia's work place. Gajeel ducked into the nearest shop, the bell ringing louder than he had expected, it attracted the man's attention but not enough for him to investigate.

The pirate hid behind the shelves and watched the short guy continue to walk, "May I help you?" A cute voice almost scared him out of his mind.

It came from behind and below him, he turned around as slow as possible to keep composure and there stood a petite girl with scraggly blue hair held back with an orange headband. "No I don't need any help thanks…" He glared at her and she seemed only slightly affected by it.

"What are you here for?"

 _This bitch,_ Gajeel grumbled and pushed past her and into one of the isles labeled MAPS. "None of your business shrimp."

"Well that's just rude." He smirked and started pulling at books and flipping through the pages, hoping that she would go away when she saw him do it.

It only drew her closer in, "Trying to go somewhere specific?" Her voice purred as she started fumbling through books as well.

"You don't talk to many people do you?" He hissed at her, she clenched up just a little and looked more embarrassed than hurt.

He almost felt bad for her since she started to resemble a small kitten to him. "N-not many people come in for books since only a small majority of people can read… A-and fisherman don't travel very far so… No I don't."

Well now he felt bad. "Look, I'm not here to make friends…"

"Me neither! I just wanted to help since I know a lot…"

"Book smart?"

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile like a little kid that accomplished something. "Obviously cause ya ain't street smart."

"Wh-what does that mean?" The blue haired girl puffed her cheeks.

Now that he looked, she had a nice narrow waist and a little curve to her hips still. She wore a long brown skirt with an orange band at the waist and a thick white long sleeved shirt. "It means that you shouldn't talk to strangers..?" He paused not knowing how to call her.

"Levy..." The short bookworm huffed at him and crossed her arms.

Gajeel grabbed a book that said Magnolia on it and dropped it into her arms. She grabbed it and put it against her chest tight. "I'll buy this." Levy grabbed some paper wrapping and sealed it with a thick yarn like string. He dropped the money on the counter and headed out

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" She called out before the door closed. "What a weird guy..."

He was headed to Juvia's work now, curious on what that bastard would want to do there. It was already tough enough knowing the men who stop into the harbor go to the tavern just to see Juvia but there was no way that punk was here for that.

~Juvia's view~

Juvia hummed her way back to her home after buying the things she needed at the market, a large blanket was draped over her shoulders since it couldn't fit in her basket. She decided to take a detour when she started to hear whisperings down an alley that caught her attention.

" _Gajeel."_ She heard his name and it made her stop. Juvia hid at the corner and tried to listen in.

"How hard can he be to find?"

"You say that but we still haven't seen him at all."

"Well if we come back empty handed then Jose will punish us instead."

 _Punish?_ Juvia heard their voices travelling farther away and she lost the conversation. She closed her umbrella and darted into the alleyway to catch up with them. If she could find out why they wanted Gajeel then maybe she could convince him to stay hidden.

"It's not OUR fault he didn't comply with orders."

"Our orders are to find where Gajeel is and bring him back to the ship so if we don't do what we are told then we'll get sent into the sea."

Juvia stayed as quiet as possible as she trailed the loud mouths, they seemed like they weren't on high alert at all for the Naval Officers. Juvia took a step forward and ended up splashing into a puddle that was deeper than she though. Her breath caught in her throat as the men stopped and looked around. Her heart quickened and she felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. "I thought I heard something."

"Probably a rat."

They kept walking and Juvia let out the air she was holding and was able to calm herself down. It was enough spying for one day though and she headed back down the alleyway, hoping the men hadn't turned around she looked back for a brief moment only to run right into Gajeel. Juvia gasped at first, and realized it was him.

"YOU!" She hissed at him loudly, grabbing him by his ear and pulling him into the alley. "Juvia wants answers now."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "There isn't anything important to say." She pulled harder causing him to give in just a little. "What do you want to know?"

She let go of his ear and huffed. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm hurt."

"Don't lie to Juvia, Juvia just overheard some of Jose's crew Gajeel. You disobeyed an order. What was it?"

Gajeel was beyond shocked at this point. She could see a hint of fear in his eyes. "I was told to do something I didn't want to do."

"What was it?"

"That isn't important."

"It is to Juvia…" Juvia crossed her arms and stared up at him.

His heart squeezed and he roughed up his black hair trying to find the words. "I didn't kill someone."

"Wh-who?"

"A kid… Jose did a pretty big breaking and entry and there was a child there. I was told to kill the kid. I didn't." Juvia felt so relieved to hear that her big thug still had some morals left in him.

She always hated the fact that he joined those damned pirates. "Well Jose wants you back… You need to stay actually hidden Gajeel…"

He leaned against the brick walled alleyway and sighed, "I can't hide forever Juvia…"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't like before where they forgive me and I go back to make more money. If I go back I'm toast."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Juvia opened her umbrella to shield them both from the rain that was starting to pick up. "What about the Naval Officers?"

Gajeel slammed his fist against the wall, "Can you just mind your own business for once? I have everything under control."

Juvia was startled but she glared at him. "Juvia cares about you, so it's Juvia's business too Gajeel!" Her voice broke screaming his name as loud as she could go.

"The Naval Officer think I killed the boy."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't but someone else did, I was pinned for it though. That is why they are after Jose's crew."

"But more so you…"

It was another gap of silence filled by the heaviness of rain. "You need to get that meat back to the house…"

"Walk me there?"

Gajeel shook his head and pulled up his hood. "I got some thinking to do… I'll be back shortly."

Juvia watched him walk away, the world seemed to get a little more black and white and her heart felt very empty. "Oh Gajeel…" she started on her way to the house where a certain gentleman was waiting at her door about to knock.

"E-Excuse me can I help you?" The Naval Officer turned to face her, a stoic look on his face.

"I have a couple questions for you ma'am…"

Juvia took a deep breath in and then smiled. "Of course, let me just put these silly things away."

It took her several minutes to put the meat and herbs away, she purposely neglected getting the medical box with Gajeel's name written on it and put it on her to do list for after work. Juvia put the large blanket on her bed and then came back to the living room to see this Gray man inspecting her living room. "So what kind of questions do you have for me Sir?"

He ran a hand through his hair and decided to sit on her couch now. "Miss Juvia do you live alone?"

"Why yes Juvia does." _Why does Juvia seem suspicious?_ At this point, Gajeel's attitude came in handy.

Gray leaned back and got a little comfy and crossed his legs. "Do you have any family here?"

"May Juvia ask under what circumstances I am being questioned?"

"Miss Juvia there are Pirates out there who have murdered and looted and prestigious family, we have gotten reports that they have been and may still be here."

Juvia sat on her small recliner and crossed her arms, "And this has to do with Juvia how?"

"I'm just asking all willing citizens to give me information so I can arrest these heathens…"

"Juvia thinks you should get all the facts before you start jumping to amateur conclusions." Juvia couldn't help but defend her friend and it may back fire in her face.

She couldn't help doing though considering she knew the facts or at least close to it and this man doesn't. Gray lifted an eyebrow at her and glared. "Miss Juvia you seem like a caring woman, everyone here loves you and has nothing bad to say. But a lot have confirmed you have a visitor that appears only every few weeks just like the Pirates. If I find out you are harboring a Pirate Ma'am you could face criminal charges."

Juvia breathed in and fixed her hair into a bun. She stood up and stood over him, "Juvia thinks you should watch what you say Mr. Naval Officer. Juvia says you don't know everything and to come back when you have a crime to commit her with…"

Gray was surprised by her brazen attempt to scare him. "I'm saying this for your sake Miss Juvia…"

"Juvia doesn't need your help…" She walked toward the door and opened it. "Juvia has a job she has to do soon so can you kindly leave?" Gray grunted and walked toward the door. He stopped in the door frame and looked back at her.

"If you do, let me know." Gray then turned and walked out.

Juvia's body began to shake in fear, her friend was being attacked on two battle fronts and there may be nothing she could do about it. If she gets caught her secret would also be revealed. Her throat felt hot and dry and she ran for her toilet to throw up.

Right as she started to hack up pure stomach acid, Gajeel came lurking in through the front door. Closing it behind him quietly so he wouldn't draw attention. "Juvia why was he here?" He called out to her and the only thing he heard was retching sounds from the back of the small house.

At first he couldn't help but wreath but he shrugged it off, "What the hell Juvia what did he do?"

She picked herself up and washed out her mouth with water, ignoring Gajeel's presence, blew her nose and coughed a couple of times. The fear had finally dissipated enough for her to answer, "He is watching Juvia… He is starting to piece together everything Gajeel… He…" Juvia stopped and recalled his gesture to help, the look in his eyes were sincere and he was searching pretty damn hard for information.

"Gajeel, Juvia thinks we need his help."

"No."

Her heart ached, she was running out of options. "Gajeel, Juvia can't be caught like this. If people start finding out mermaids are real… If they figure out what Juvia can do…" Her emotions caught in her throat.

Gajeel turned away from her slightly to not look at her getting so emotional. Thoughts started flowing through his head but every time he went to speak it felt like his throat hurt. "I won't let them get you Juvia…"

She shook her head and pat her cheeks, "You can't promise that at a time like this. Juvia is going to work. If Juvia misses it at this time people will talk and word will get out…" The bluenette threw herself around to go toward her bedroom when a large arm found its way around her waist.

"I won't let them get you…" He grumbled, it was all he could muster.

Her heart pounded and she was starting get what he meant, but at the same time it felt like someone was squeezing it. "Juvia needs to go… Please stay here this time…" Juvia could feel the coldness in her tone and he let her go. Without a word she went into her room and shut the door to change.

It might be the last time she put on her barmaid outfit though. She started to appreciate the cute white fluffy dress and the black leather binder that went around her waist. Juvia exited her room and saw Gajeel laying on her sofa and using the large blanket she got. Wordlessly she left hoping that things would work out for the better.

* * *

I'm so excited to keep writing, shout out to dianaloveanime for getting me to put Levy in because now I'm excited to incorporate her in! Updating the character list as we speak as well so hopefully more people will find it that way.


	3. Tears in the Rain

I just wanted to start off by saying, thank you so much for the reviews! It actually helped me work on this chapter a little faster than I had originally planned. Also 20 followers is AMAZING!

Here is the next edition in this story and just expect an ending in the next couple chapters. Prepare your hearts and minds for this. The next chapter might have some Mature themes in it as well since ya know. I labeled it that way haha.

Almost done with a chapter of a new story and I'm working out the kinks of how it's going to go. Leave a review of this type of story because I may be focusing in on pairings with mythical themes to it so if you want to see a specific pairing let me know. If you want to see more intimate pairings also let me know. I can only do so much on my own without knowing what my lovelies prefer! 3 Enough of my rambling! Enjoy!

-xoxoxo - MBN!

* * *

"O the times are hard, and the wages low."

" _ **Juvia, whar' you bound to?"**_ Thud thud, came the wooden mugs of rum and ale in harmony with her singing.

She twirled and let her curly hair fly as she put down and picked up more mugs, "The Rocky Mountains is my home."

" _ **Across the western ocean."**_ Thud THUD! The merriment became more excited as the song started. It was one of the favorites and only the seasoned guests requested it. The newbies would watch in awe at the show.

It was a short song and after half of it was done more than half the wooden mugs would have to be tossed or fixed, which is why they didn't sing the song very often. The money was coming in well tonight with all the fisherman and sailors coming into port that night to do their trades at the market and fix their ships. Juvia was starting to think she'd be able to spoil herself with a new hair accessory, when reality flashed into her head. She'd more than likely use it to try and help Gajeel escape this place..

A burly man reached up to grab her pale arm and pulled her out of her thoughts, "Girlie! Sing another song! This old sea dog's getting a bit bored!"

Customers did this every now and then and Juvia tried to pull her arm away, his drunken stupor made his grip a bit too tight for her and she struggled. "I-I have to wait just a few more minutes before I can sing again and I have customers to serve-"

He pulled her again and chuckled deeply, "Sing for me sing!"

Juvia started to use her delicate fingers to pry his callused ones off when out of the corner of her eye a flash of steel made her jump backwards, the blade almost grazed the gentleman's wrist and he let go from the surprise. "If you are going to bother the staff, I suggest you leave the establishment." The cold words flew out of her savior's mouth as Juvia looked up to meet Gray's eyes.

"HEY! I'm a customer! She is here to serve me!" The man hollered and others ran quiet.

Gray took his sword back and sheathed it, as he was about to say something, Juvia took her serving plate and smashed it onto the table. "JUVIA!" The two of them jumped a moment and looked at her. "Can handle herself." She paused to glare at Gray who had just almost hurt a customer.

He smirked at her confidence and stepped back to let her proceed. "And you-!" She grabbed the mug from in front of him and slammed it onto the tray. "Are cut off for the night. And if you have a problem with that Juvia can show you the door as well." The bluenette lightly touched her throat but kept her stare.

The older gentleman nodded from embarrassment and straightened himself on his bench. Juvia lifted the tray up and left the silent room to get a quick drink of water. Gray watched her flee, expecting it to be from fear only to find her chugging a mug of water. "Well then-" Juvia coughed some of the water back up into her mug from the shock.

She grabbed her throat and coughed hard from almost choking, "Did your Mother teach you to sneak up on women like that?" Juvia coughed a couple more times before looking over at his ice cold expression. "By that look Juvia can assume your Mother is dead as well?"

He said nothing but his hurt eyes showed everything. "Juvia is sorry for her passing, looks like Gray and Juvia have something in common though."

Gray's expression lightened but it was still a little stiff. Juvia began to drink her water again so that hopefully she would be able to do her songs again soon. "Why are you so determined?"

"What?" Juvia grabbed her tray and stepped toward him, he was wearing his official Navy uniform that looked cleaner than the one he visited her in hours ago. It only meant that his ship had returned to the dock.

"Insisting you don't need help. Insisting on your strength."

Her heart thumped as she looked into his eyes, his face may have been mostly stoic but his eyes betrayed him and she found it fascinating that she could read his emotions with one look. "I've been alone since I was young. You learn to depend on just yourself and maybe a handful of people."

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed and so she fixed her top, making it seem like that was what was going to fix it. "It feels like Gray understands what I mean by that, so if you don't mind Juvia has a job to do…"

She gently walked around him and back into the bar area. Gray clenched and unclenched his fists a couple times. He knew exactly what she meant, he would be a hypocrite to beg her to open up to him and when he would have no intention of doing so either in her situation.

~~ Gajeel's view~~

After Juvia left he couldn't sleep, he knew she was in trouble because of him and he couldn't just sit there like she wanted. He remembered the map he had gotten later that day and threw the cover off of him. He rooted through her home for hidden stashes of coin and gathered them up. There wasn't enough there to last them long to get far enough out of Jose's and the Navy's grasp and he cursed.

Tonight would be the busiest night for her since it was the end of the working week where people could spend some of their paychecks on luxuries. He grabbed the book with the maps inside and headed out with the money in tow as well in a knapsack he found in Juvia's room.

As he headed toward the tavern he passed the book store he was at later that day. The rain was a very light drizzle which meant Juvia was in a good mood which he couldn't help to also feel the same even for a small moment.

The blue haired girl exited her shop with a small orange parasol and a basket full of books. "The rain has started to let up, that almost never happens…" She held out her hand to collect some rain drops in her tiny palms and smiled at the warmth of the rain.

Gajeel watched from the corner as she started to walk away. Temptation grew in the pit of his stomach to at least get the money he gave her so that he and Juvia could have an easier journey but a little angel in his head appeared and started to yell at him. It would also make her less likely to leave with him.

He would knock her out and force her to come though if he had to. Right as he went to walk away he heard what sounded like a kitten call out. Gajeel turned back to find the tiny bluenette on the ground, her books scattered everywhere.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and hurried over to her, "Watch your step shrimp. You'd think living in a town where the road was always wet, at least the locals could walk correctly."

Still on her stomach she looked over at the massive man kneeling next to her, he grabbed her books one by one and tossed them in the basket. She was almost frustrated with his carelessness but she was the one who dropped them to begin with.

"I really have no reply to that… But thanks…" Levy pushed herself off the ground and sat. Her clothes were now drenched from the rain and dirty. Once the books were in the basket he grabbed the handle, shoved it over her arm and stood up. She looked at the large hand being held out to her and smiled. "I guess you aren't as barbaric as I thought."

Gajeel took his hand away just as she reached, "Don't push it. I'm only helping you because of the voice in the back of my head. That says defenseless baby animals should be helped."

Levy puffed her cheeks and forcefully grabbed his hand when he returned it within her reach. "Haha!" Her nose was red and so was the top of her cheeks. He had clearly gotten to her and for a moment he forgot his worries.

"Where are you headed? You obviously can't make it there by yourself."

"I can make it just fine!" She stomped off and he didn't follow, waiting for her to give in. "B-but if you want to follow that is fine!"

Gajeel let out a deep laugh and began to walk behind her, even though she had a head start it took him nothing to catch up to her because of her short legs. "Where are you taking all those books to shrimp?"

She seemed slightly upset with his nickname but she wasn't going to correct him on it so far. "I'm donating these ones to a church at the port for some orphan children."

Gajeel remembered those dumb picture books from the church when he was first forced to live on his own. "What terrible books are you going to give those poor children?"

"One! Books aren't terrible. They are filled with all types of knowledge from brilliant minds. Two! These are fairytales, tales of overcoming obstacles and becoming a hero! They are to help motivate the kids to be the best they can be." She seemed so confident and proud in herself but he had to correct her it was like she was begging for it.

Gajeel dipped his hand into her stack of books and pulled one out. "One. Picture books about a mouse eating a cookie is not educational. Two, no matter how many fairy tale stories you give them, in the end they will all realize it's fake. Fairy tales can only do so much until the real world kicks in an you start to starve…"

It hit close to home. That is how he got into this mess to begin with. Juvia and him were just starting out as orphans and eventually they needed to find a food source. Although Juvia would catch fish in the ocean for them, there was only so many times that she could show her mermaid form on the beach without being caught.

And as a child there were only so many jobs he could take, and with no shelter he got sick often and had to rely on her mermaid powers to keep him alive one too many times as they grew up. When he found out about a Pirate crew hiring children to work on their ship he jumped on the chance and gave all the money he earned to Juvia so that she could live on land while he worked on the boat.

That was when Jose took an interest in Gajeel and started to teach him how to fight, that stealing isn't that bad, and that if people got hurt it was their own fault. His journey's back home started to get scarce but the only times he was able to return to his normal self was around Juvia. He found a job at the bar washing dishes and eventually as a barmaid. "Did your parents die when you were young?"

Gajeel stayed quiet but then nodded, "My mom died when I was young. My father disappeared one day but I was told that he got on a boat and left port. I feel like there was more to it but I can't do anything about it now."

Levy reached over and touched his arm. "When I was young books were everything to me. Thankfully I had someone to take care of me, blood or not, and I was able to get to this point. I haven't been able to live my life though, I envy that you'll be travelling the world and see the things I've only been able to read in books."

"I know you didn't grow up here though, how did you get to this town?"

"Stowed away on a boat when I was a teenager… I wanted to go farther but I was found at this port and thrown off. Wasn't able to catch another boat since. Fishermen don't go out of port at all, the Navy would definitely find me and I'd get put in jail. And the Pirates are not something I want to tango with." Levy giggled and punched his arm. "You don't seem half bad though."

Gajeel looked at her and grimaced, "How did you know?"

She took her book from his hand and put it back in her basket. "I've seen you from time to time coming off the Pirate's boat. Although I try to stay away from them, I collect maps and sell maps to a lot of them…"

He reached up and roughed her hair a little, "Stay away from the Pirates. All of them are no good."

"You aren't… I see the way you are with that girl… You look so gentle when you're with her."

"We are childhood friends. How come I've never seen you around then?"

Levy shrugged. "You aren't here for very long and it seems like you don't pay attention to much detail when you're with her. You probably don't even know the name of my store and you've finally been inside twice now."

She was right. When he comes back its all to catch up with Juvia and make sure she is getting his letters and the money he sends so that she is living nicely. He didn't really care how well this town was doing. "You got me shrimp."

The girl stared at him, she was probably wondering if he remembered her name. "I do remember your name, shrimp rolls off the tongue though." He elbowed her arm and she laughed at his demeanor.

"So… She is a childhood friend?"

"Yeah. We looked at for one another like family."

Levy seemed a little more chipper at his answer and she reminded him of a little blue bird. Levy reached the church with Gajeel in tow and the children all poured out to see her. With the rain being so scarce they weren't wearing coats and had rain boots to stomp in the puddles. "LEVY!" They called out and hugged her. Some of them pointing out how dirty she looked.

They all tugged on her basket though trying to get her books until they noticed him with the piercings on his face. "Levy is that your boyfriend?!" The boys ran over and started to try and fight him while some of the girls poked fun at Levy and asked her questions.

"N-no! He is just a friend! He helped me get your books here today. It's getting late though you need to go inside!" Levy pushed them all inside and Gajeel grabbed some of them and stacked them on his shoulders and some hung off of his arms and legs.

When she saw she couldn't help but laugh and Gajeel couldn't help but crack a smile. "Thank you, they can be a handful."

Gajeel shrugged, "They weren't terrible… It's getting late and I need to meet Juvia."

"I-if you're going to be in town, feel free to stop by again… I-… The children would be glad to see you more." He waved goodbye and headed out, darkness had started to really set in on the Port.

~~The Tavern~~

Things were getting more complicated but he had an idea to try and gain her trust, thank god his shipmates weren't going to be here to see it.

He stomped out of the backroom, the chains on his boots clattering. Gray walked up behind Juvia as she set some drinks down and grabbed her right hand, leading her to twirl around and face him. "When I was a lad in a fishin' town, me old man said to me: You can spend your life, your jolly life, just sailin' on the sea." The Officer tried to keep his cool with a smirk and a straight face.

But Juvia could see the red on his ears and she couldn't help but follow along with his plan. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart started thumping but it kept the beat of the song. She stepped back and courtsied before holding up her right hand at a 90 degree angle and asked for him to repeat. "You can search the world for pretty girls, till your eyes are weak and dim, but, don't go searchin' for a mermaid, son, if you don't know how to swim." They started to turn in circles toward the middle of the room. No one dared to break their stare as they began to communicate with their song.

"Cause her hair was blue as the deep sea." He continued, she kept up with him but her knees began to get weak. He had changed the song to fit her description, she began to waver but she wouldn't give up because she wanted to know the end. Gray grabbed her other hand and made her spin around with her hands touching in the air above her head, "Her skin was white and pale, her face it was a work of art,  
I loved that girl with all my heart."

Juvia wouldn't let that lyric get to her, she knew it was part of the song, but hearing him say that when she had never heard the words before was something only in books. "But you only liked the upper part, you did not like the tail." Juvia clapped twice and started to gracefully skip around him. "You signed on to a sailing ship, your very first day at sea, you saw the mermaid in the waves."

As she stood beside him he wrapped an arm around her waist, "A-reachin' out to me." They started stepping to the side before coming face to face. "Come live with me in the sea," said she. Down on the ocean floor; and I'll show you a million wondrous things you've never seen before."

She could understand what he was saying to her. That he wanted her to trust him, it was a mere coincidence he sang a song about a mermaid but it spoke deeper to her than he could imagine. She was starting to cave into him. "So over you jumped and she pulled you down, down to her seaweed bed, and a pillow made of a tortoise shell she placed beneath your head." Juvia tried not to give in and she was hoping he was understand her reserve. They began to spin around together as they continued the song.

"But then one day she swam away, so I sang to the clams and the whales: Oh, how I miss her ocean hair, and the silvery glow of her scales. She washed up on the shore that day and looked me in the eyes." Gray lifted her arms above her head and twirled her one more time, "Yes, her hair was blue like the ocean, her skin was white and pale, her legs they are a work of art, and I love that girl with all my heart."

When they were done the crowd began to cheer. They stomped their feet and whistled for them and her flush grew deeper with embarrassment. They bowed and curtsied to one another respectfully and Gray took her hand. "Juvia didn't realize you could sing."

"We both don't know a lot of things…" Gray gave her a serious look before smirking at her and stifling a laugh.

She didn't care that he was laughing at her since it was the first time Juvia had seen a person smile so innocently before, like he had actually enjoyed himself. Juvia touched his cheek and smiled in return, "It seems so…" This time she was the one the caught him off guard and his ears began to turn even more red than when they first started.

Juvia pointed to an empty table and motioned for him to wait there as she started to catch up with the slack that grew form their dancing and singing. It only took her a few minutes to do so before she joined him to sit. "Where do you want to start off?" Gray sat back in his chair and put the ankle of the leg outside of the table on the knee under the table.

The bluenette grimaced, "Gray is the one that called Juvia out… Gray starts."

"I was a boy when my parents died. Pirates raided my town." Juvia felt ill to hear that and she could see the reason why he was the one tracking down the pirates for this investigation.

He saw the despair on her face and he shrugged like it didn't bother him that much anyway. "As you could tell that's why I joined the Navy. To keep other children from ending up that way."

Juvia nodded and began to twirl her fingers around one another in her lap. "I'm going to assume you don't know the details yet." Her heart dropped. "A wealthy man was murdered two weeks ago. His staff, his wife. The staff's families. And the heir to his fortune. Murdered."

Juvia saw a glass of water on the table next to her and hurriedly grabbed it, practically throwing it down her throat. "And the pirates involved?"

"Jose's crew took all of their money and left no witnesses except for some children hidden in barrels of pickles in the kitchen." Juvia's eyes grew wider and she put both hands on the table.

"The children lived?" She was excited to hear the news and Gray gave her a knowing smirk again.

It made her feel a little exposed so she sat back in her chair. "The boy said that a man with a black mane had hidden them there and told them not to come out, and they all listened except for the heir who knew his parents were in danger. That's when he was found just outside the kitchen and killed."

Juvia touched her cheeks and hid her smile. Her friend had saved the children, Gray knew that he was a savior and not just a cold blooded pirate. Maybe she could get Gajeel help then and he wouldn't get locked away. "Juvia is so happy to hear that they are alright…" She put her hands on the table and smiled at him.

"Juvia do you know who killed the families? Do you know where to find them?" He reached over and touched her hand with his gloved hand.

She shook her head, "Juvia doesn't know where they are… But Juvia can't give you any information here… Meet Juvia at the indoor market, while its dark no one will be there…" Juvia jumped out of her seat and began to work again so that it wouldn't cause suspicion and Gray decided to take his leave.

Gajeel had seen it all, their dancing, and their singing. Juvia looked so much happier with that Sailor boy than she had with him. His heart squeezed so hard he wanted to punch a wall. He always had a tender spot for her in his heart, he protected her the best he could and made sure she could live a normal life. It made him feel like he made the wrong decision or else he could've been the one she danced with. If only that Navy brat wasn't in the way.

Gray exited to tavern from one of the side doors and headed down toward the port. In only a few seconds a menacing aura could be felt following behind him. He started to take odd directions and seeing if they would follow. No matter where he went though he could feel eyes glaring at the back of his head.

Out of nowhere a dark figure jumped from the top of a building and landed in front of him. He had all black clothes on and a black leather jacket with a hood that put a deep shadow across his face. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What are you prying around about?" The dark raspy voice commanded.

"I feel that it's none of your business since I don't know who you are."

The shadowy figure stomped toward him, forcing Gray to pull out his sword. "Leave this place. Jose's crew isn't here."

"But you do know where they are I presume?" The man took out his sword as well, it was thicker than his but lacked an inch or two in length. With no light he couldn't see just how big his attacker was or what build he could be but he could at least defend himself enough to get some answers.

The man took a lung forward and cut diagonally up toward Gray's face, causing him to stumble back at first and flick his sword up and over in an ark to push the blade aside. "Stop coming around here!" He yelled as they exchanged close encounter blows.

Gray had a rough time fending him off without inflicting any damage. He had deduced at this point that this was the man the Juvia was hiding, how else would he know about Gray or what he was after? Let alone wait outside of Juvia's work to attack. "I am here to condemn the crew that Jose commands! I will not rest until I do!"

They exchanged a couple more blows before Gajeel finally over powered Gray and almost caught his shoulder in the process. "The girl has nothing to do with this! Leave her out of it!"

"I hardly believe that! And if you would just-" Gray paused to duck Gajeel's swing. "Wait a moment I could explain everything!"

Gajeel wouldn't stop though and he stomped at the ground by Gray's feet causing him to fall back. It left the officer open and Gajeel took the chance to cut down, little did he know that Gray had decided to try and ward him off with a warning attack. Gajeel missed, but Gray cut deeper than he had intended.

Now injured and bleeding, Gajeel took off, leaving Gray unable to get the information he needed. He chased after the hooded man, still not even knowing his name but in the darkness the man slipped away and disappeared. "Shit… SHIT!" Gray yelled and kicked a pile of empty boxes next to him.

It would be time to meet Juvia soon and he needed to tell her that her friend was injured. He stormed off and hoped that the idiot pirate would be able to fix himself up.

Gajeel ran through the narrow streets and back allies, relying on his sense of survival to find help. Without knowing it he ended up back at the book store he found previously. For the first time he read the sign. _**Garden of Knowledge**_ , through the pain he scoffed and managed to bang on the door, hoping the bookworm was still there.

Levy was putting inventory away and labeling the sections of the store when loud bangs came from the front of the store. She gasped and dropped all the books in her arms. "H-Hello?" She peered around the row of books she was in and saw a dark mass laying at the bottom of her door outside. Levy gasped and raced to the door, opening it to find Gajeel almost passed out. "Wh-what happened? Gajeel!" She couldn't get a very good answer and grabbed him under his thick shoulders to pull him into the store.

Next, she grabbed a medicine book she had in stock and looked up ways to wake up a person who had passed out. It called for a smidge of spirits of hartshorn. She tripped over herself to get to the kitchen area in the back and grabbed the smelling salt. Rushing back to the big lug laying on her store floor. Levy opened the bottle and whisked under his nose.

Gajeel coughed and shot straight up against his better judgement. The pain in his torso causing him to fall back down to the floor. "Ah! God Damn it!" He punched her floor and scared her.

"G-Gajeel what happened?"

"Levy go into my bag and grab a tiny bottle." Gajeel held his chest with on hand and with another threw his bag off his shoulder.

Levy wrestled with the bag until she found a bottle that was smaller than her palm with a tiny amount of fluid in it. "I found it but there is hardly anything in it."

He tore off his jacket and lifted his black shirt off his body and exposed his chest. There was a long cut below his left peck the trailed diagonally up into the middle of his pecks. If it weren't for the rush of adrenaline in her body she may have had time to appreciate his build. "Put a drop at both ends and the middle, if there is any extra just put it in there."

"But-"

"DO IT!"

She listened to him and opened the bottle placing it directly over his wound and putting a delicate amount of it all through his cut. The next second the bottle shattered on the floor, Levy watched as a pale blue light appeared in his wound and out of nowhere the gash seemed like it was never there. No scar could be seen, it was, magic. It was the magic she read about in Fairy Tales. "Gajeel what the hell?"

He reached up and grabbed her hand, "You can't tell a soul."

"I won't."

"I'm trusting you Levy…"

Her heart skipped when he said her name. "O-ok…"

* * *

Alright guys I thought I'd put some links up to the sea shanty songs I found to give those websites/people credit. Follow me to get updates on this story and on future stories! Feel free to private message me if you have any ideas on what YOU want to see in my next installments as well! I'm open to criticism, there is no way that I can be the best writer I can be without being told what I can do better!

I think I'm going to give you all a nickname so if you have any suggestions for that let me know too because I'm leaning toward Nightlies- lovelies only night.. Ya know.. It's a play on words sorta.. and it's kind gender neutral too.. Sometimes I think I'm funny and I apologize.

I'll see you in the next chapter my Nighties!

?492-Mermaid-Sea-Shanties-and-Songs

shanty/western_


End file.
